


let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

by georgiehensley



Category: Prince of Peoria (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: regina teaches joosep about some american christmas traditions. joosep is happy to learn.





	let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> this show is so cute and i want the hot bodyguard and gorgeous single mom to kiss!!!

after spotting the christmas moose and the excitement over the light display died down, everyone returned down to the bowling alley. while sydney, tanner, and braughner contacted their parents to explain why they wouldn't be home that night and emil and teddy gushed over the christmas moose being real, regina and joosep settled back against the couch.

“so that light display really  _ wasn't  _ your gift to me, was it?” joosep asks, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the pair. regina sighs.

“no,” she says. “i didn't get you anything. i didn't realize we were exchanging gifts in the first place. i only got for teddy and emil. i’m sorry.”

“it’s alright,” joosep says. “i only bought the snow blower because i thought you could use it. the store offered to wrap it for free so i figured it would make a better surprise that way. it wasn't really intended as a gift.” regina smiles.

“well, i still appreciate it. i think there's just a bit too much snow out there for me to test it now.”

joosep laughs. “perhaps i can try to dig us out in the morning.”

“oh, no, i wouldn't ask that of you. you don't work for me, you really don't have to--”

“but i want to,” joosep says, before bringing his voice down to a whisper, “at least to get those other kids out of here.” regina giggles.

when she calms down again, regina leans against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. spotting a particular decoration hanging from above, she laughs again, covering her face to muffle a groan. when she opens her eyes again and sits back up, she finds joosep looking at her with a confused look on his face.

“joosep, do you know what mistletoe is?” she asks him. 

“missile toe?” joosep repeats. “you shoot missiles from your toes?” regina giggles again, shaking her head.

“mistletoe,” she explains. “one word. it's a plant we hang up around christmas time, and when two people are under it, uh,” she ducks her head feeling herself starting to blush. “well, they're supposed to--” she glances back up at joosep and pauses, her heartbeat picking up. “kiss.”

“oh,” joosep says in response. “well, if those are the rules…” he starts to lean in and regina meets him halfway, kissing him on the lips. joosep starts to back away after just a moment but regina places her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him back in. she kisses him again and feels him respond, one of his hands coming up to rest against her waist. his mustache tickles where it brushes against her upper lip but regina doesn't mind. his surprisingly soft lips more than make up for it.

“ew, mom!” 

regina jumps back at the sound of teddy's voice, her cheeks turning a deep red. she glances towards the counter where teddy and emil’s attention is now on them. teddy looks grossed out while emil seems oddly happy and amused by the whole thing. regina just smiles sheepishly and shrugs.

“mistletoe,” she says as an excuse. teddy shakes his head.

“mmhmm,” he says. “i just didn't need to see that.” regina laughs nervously.

“sorry, were we not supposed to--?” joosep starts to ask.

“no, it's fine,” regina reassures him. “teddy's just not used to me bringing dates home.”

“dates,” joosep repeats, letting the word roll off his tongue. “so i’m your date now.”

“no,” regina says. “i mean, we just kissed under the mistletoe, it doesn't really… not that i don't want to, i really liked it, but i, um---” joosep cuts her off with a laugh.

“it’s alright, regina,” he says. “i would love to go on a proper date with you. once the snow clears, of course.” regina smiles.

“oh,” she says. “well, yes, i would like that too. very much.” joosep smiles.


End file.
